In recent years, a colored electrophoretic display (EPD) in particular, enabled by the optoelectronic technology and the integrated circuits technology, have become a mainstream of display devices. An EPD display has several advantageous features including thin-flat shape, lightweight, low operating voltage, low power-consumption, full colorization and low radiation, among others.
An EPD panel offers even more cost effective plat or flexible panel information display, as it employs a planar electrophoretic cell placed between a conductive transparent film and an array of electrode pixels on a low cost and ever flexible substrate like thermal plastic. Colorization is always one of the critical technical components to EPD. The most commonly used colorization scheme is to use the pixilated-electrode matrix backplane to move conductive particles in the planar electrophoretic cell so as to allow white light from a back light source to pass through the planar electrophoretic cell. Then RGB color filters in the color filter array film made of polymeric materials containing color pigments and/or dye change the white light passing through the planar electrophoretic cell into colored lights so as to realize colorization. During colorization, the color filters in the existing color filter array film are required to accurately align with pixilated-electrodes in the pixilated-electrode matrix backplane, which increases complexity of EPD.